Together On A Valentines Day
by Youtoberz
Summary: Megumi and Kiyo have always been close but Megumi tries to push things even farther when she asks Kiyo to a Valentines Day dance. Although Kiyo accepts and is excited there is also the intense pressure of going on your first date and Megumi feels the same way. Even so, they intend on spending Valentines Day happily together.
1. Prologue To The Dance

-This fanfiction is not complete. This is just an intro to the story which will be completely hopefully by Valentines Day-

It was a normal day in Mochinoki City with sunshine and a few clouds in the sky. Kiyo, Zatch, Megumi, and Tia were spending the day together. The sun started setting at the park and it was time for them to depart.

"Well, Megumi, thanks for a great day. I had a lot of fun!" Kiyo said with a smile.

Megumi smiled in return and replied "I had fun too! We should really do this more often, Kiyo."

Zatch's stomach growled as he came up to Kiyo and started pulling on his leg while saying "Come on, Kiyo! I'm starving!"

Kiyo turned to leave with Zatch and said to Megumi "Well we have to go now. See you later."

Something grabbed Kiyo's hand and he looked around to see Megumi with a light blush and tilted her head to the side as she stared at the ground. Kiyo slightly blushed from Megumi's touch. She still wore a smile but her nervousness was apparent.

Summoning as much courage as she could, Megumi asked "H-Hey, Kiyo? There's this event, well dance, coming up soon at my school and I was wondering if… well, you know…" Megumi looked up into his eyes and finished "Will you come to the dance with me?"

Kiyo flinched and started blushing. "S-Sure, Megumi! That's sounds like fun!" Kiyo replied as calmly as he could manage.

Excitement and joy filled Megumi and she asked "Really?! Do you really mean it?!"

Kiyo nodded and said "Of course!"

Megumi flung her arms around Kiyo and said "Thank you, Kiyo! I'm so happy that you're my date to the dance!"

"_D-Date?!_" Kiyo thought to himself but then realized that it would be a date.

Megumi tried controlling her excitement. After letting go of Kiyo, Megumi wore a heartfelt smile and told her date "The dance is in two weeks on Friday the fourteenth. It starts at seven and ends at midnight. It's a semiformal dance and… Thank you so much for taking me! I'll see you later, Kiyo!"

Kiyo waved and once Megumi was out of hearing distance he said nervously "See ya…"

Noticing Kiyo's nervousness, Zatch asked "What's wrong, Kiyo?"

This startled Kiyo who started to force a smile once again and said "What do you mean? I'm just fine."

"Unuu…" Zatch noticed there was something off about Kiyo.

They walked back home and were greeted by Hana Takamine who prepared dinner. Childish excitement filled Zatch as he saw his precious yellow tail waiting on the table. Kiyo walked upstairs and said "I'll be back down in a second."

Zatch and Hana waited at the table for Kiyo's return. Drooling and starving with his favorite food in front of him, Zatch absolutely had to distract himself and told Hana "Guess what? Kiyo and Megumi are going on a date together! Megumi invited Kiyo to a dance at her school!"

Hana smiled and replied "Well that's wonderful. I really like that girl. She's so kind and helpful. I just hope Kiyo's okay." Hana added the last part with concern.

Zatch became confused and asked "Nuu? What do you mean?"

Hana explained "Well, if you're invited to a dance you should be really nervous but in Kiyo's case he was invited by a beautiful pop idol and I bet he's very nervous. But he's a smart and good boy so I'm sure he'll-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" A voice yelled from upstairs.

Zatch fell out of his seat from the scare and Hana sighed and said "That's what I mean. You don't realize it yet because you're young but something like this can overwhelm a person."

"Un-Unuu…" Zatch replied with a little fear.

Kiyo walked slowly downstairs and joined Hana and Zatch at the dinner table. Hana tried starting a conversation and said "I hear you and Megumi are going to a dance together."

After flinching once more, Kiyo responded "Yeah, we're going to a dance at her school on the fourteenth."

Hana watched as Kiyo started eating slowly and replied "So the two of you are having a date on Valentine's Day? That sounds so sweet."

Upon realizing that the fourteenth of this month was in fact Valentines Day, Kiyo started chocking on his food. After managing to swallow, Kiyo once again looked incredibly nervous.

"Kiyo, are you okay?" Hana asked with concern.

Kiyo shook his head and replied "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous that's all."

Hana was relieved and said "Don't worry, Kiyo. You'll do just fine."

Kiyo became serious and said "Mom, I don't even know how to dance."

Hana smiled and came up with a solution "Then why don't you ask a friend to teach you?"

Kiyo thought that he was saved but then realized none of his friends could help. "_Kane wouldn't know how to dance. Iwashima only knows those weird dances to contact aliens. Yamanaka has a weird rivalry with me in athletics so he wouldn't be willing to help. And Suzy has something against Megumi so she won't help me. What should I do?_" Kiyo became nervous again.

At Megumi's apartment, dinner was prepared and Tia was digging in. Upon noticing that Megumi hasn't touched her food Tia asked "What's wrong Megumi? Aren't you hungry?"

Megumi flinched and replied quickly "You're right. I better start eating."

Megumi was still acting strange in Tia's eyes because now she was eating a lot faster than usual. "Come on, tell me what's on your mind." Tia demanded.

Megumi turned towards Tia and was about to cover it up but saw the look in Tia's eyes. After sighing, Megumi confessed "I'm really stressed about the dance."

Tia turned towards Megumi and asked "Huh? But why?"

After placing her elbow on the table and her hand on her own cheek, Megumi went on "It's our first real date together. I'm really nervous on how it's going to turn out and I just really hope Kiyo has a good time so we can do things like that more often. I'm really shy towards Kiyo and being alone with him… Well, I mean we won't be alone but it will feel like it." Megumi had a hard time explaining her feelings.

Tia smiled and said "Why don't just admit it? You really like Kiyo!"

Megumi gasped and looked at Tia with disbelief. Tia did after all discover her biggest secret. While blushing, Megumi tried confessing "Yeah, I mean, Kiyo is… Very nice and smart and… Oh alright! I really like Kiyo! I've had a crush on him for a long time, okay!"

Tia giggled and said "You're really worried because you don't want to make yourself look bad in front of Kiyo on your first date, right?"

Megumi's blush intensified as she looked to the floor and nodded. Tia began to smile brightly and said "Don't worry. You'll be great. Kiyo's the one who has to worry since he is going to the dance with a world famous pop star."

Megumi smiled a bit from Tia's reassurance and replied "You're right, Tia. Poor Kiyo. He must be extremely nervous. Even if he does make a mistake he would just make it cute." Megumi giggled silently.

"That's the spirit! Now don't let your food get cold." Tia told the pop idol as she resumed eating.

After regaining her appetite, Megumi started eating as well and thought "_Tia's right. There's no use in stressing over a night that will probably be the greatest night of my life. Now that I think about it, does Kiyo even know how to dance? Oh well, he's a genius so he'll figure it out._" A bright smiled formed on Megumi's face.

It appeared to Kiyo that this would be a sleepless night. He sighed from his hopelessness and talked to no one "Man, what am I going to do? Megumi's an amazing girl and I know I have to give her a wonderful night. But how? I'm just so average and I don't even know how to dance. Why does she even want to take me anyways? I mean we're great friends and we've been through a lot together but… Why me? Maybe I should tell her I just can't go through with it… No I would just be letting her down. I have to do this! I have to make sure Megumi has a great night! So maybe…" After regaining his confidence, Kiyo started blushing and finished quietly "So maybe we could start going on dates. Just the two of us."

"Nuu..." Kiyo was startled to hear Zatch and looked at him with fear that he might've heard everything. Thankfully he was just sleep talking.

After sighing, Kiyo said to himself "I better go to sleep before Zatch ends up hearing me ramble."


	2. Preparing For The Dance

It was a dull and cloudy day in Mochinoki City and after he got home from school, Kiyo trapped himself in his room and was doing extensive research on important topics.

After hours of research, Kiyo admitted defeat "This is hopeless. Even if I study various types of dancing it means nothing if I can't follow through with them."

Hana walked into the room and saw Kiyo studying dancing. She advised him "Instead of studying different dances you should be practicing with a partner. What's the use of all that knowledge if you're not sure you can dance accordingly?"

Turning towards his mother, Kiyo agreed "Yeah, you're right. But who in the world would be my dance partner?"

Hana smiled and asked "Why not Megumi herself?"

A blush appeared on Kiyo's face as he shouted "No way! Megumi can't know that I don't know how to dance!"

Hana giggled and said "Alright, alright. How about your school friends like Suzy?"

Kiyo sighed and informed her "My friends that actually know how to dance wouldn't help me in this situation. I don't know who to turn to."

Right before leaving the room, Hana tried to encourage Kiyo "Well, I'm sure you'll think of someone who can help you."

After Hana left the room she noticed Zatch had been ease dropping from across the hall. Zatch had a smile on his face and ran downstairs to make a phone call.

The sun had long set on this day and Kiyo went to bed. He had no luck in learning how to dance which made it hard to sleep that night.

Going to school was tough for Kiyo since it took away a lot of time that could have been spent on his dance related problems. Even though he thought about it, he knew his skipping days were over and would only skip if it was related to demons.

After a boring day at school, Kiyo walked home slowly. He was still trying to think of a way to learn how to dance. "_Maybe Megumi wouldn't mind teaching me how to dance. I didn't want her to find out but I'm out of options._"

Kiyo reached his house and opened the door. Once he looked inside his house, he was surprised and wore a blank face once he saw company sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Kiyo! It's been a while." Folgore shouted, waving to Kiyo.

"Ah yes. It's good to see you again, Kiyo." Dr. Riddles joined in.

"Yeah!" Lazy Susan shouted with a wide smile.

Kiyo still wore a blank face from confusion and asked "W-What's going on?"

Mr. Sunbeam entered from the kitchen and informed Kiyo "Well, Zatch called each of us and said that you were having a bit of trouble."

"The Valentines kind." Folgore added.

Dr. Riddles finished "So we took time out of our busy schedules to come help you."

Zatch was sitting next to Ponygon and Kanchome when he spoke "Unuu! I told them that you were going to the dance with Megumi on Valentine's Day and that you were so hopeless you didn't know how to dance." Adding the last part to tease his partner.

Kiyo started blushing when he found out that Zatch had spilled the beans to the adults. The adults laughed and Kiyo tried taking the spotlight away from him. "'Busy schedules'? What kind of occupation do you have that makes your schedule busy, Dr. Riddles?!"

Dr. Riddles frowned and became serious as he said "Just so you know, I monitor each member of the Majestic Twelve when they are on solo missions and it is very complicated and time consuming to give each member instructions."

The demon children's faces lite up and Zatch asked with sparkling eyes "Really?!"

"Kid-ding!"

The once bright children became upset from being fooled once again.

Ignoring this, Kiyo looked at Folgore and asked "And what are you doing here?! You're a world famous star! Shouldn't your schedule be hectic?!"

Folgore closed his eyes and replied "Even a famous star such as myself must make time for friends." He acted like it was the most obvious thing in the world which irritated Kiyo.

Mr. Sunbeam smiled and interjected "Back to why we're here. Kiyo, we came over to teach you how to dance for your date with Megumi."

Once again blushing, Kiyo looked down in embarrassment as he started scratching his head. "Um… Gee… Thanks." Kiyo awkwardly managed to say.

Mr. Sunbeam smirked and said with pride "Oh? Do you think just because we're old that means we don't know a thing or two about dancing?"

Dr. Riddles added "I know more about dancing than you can learn throughout your entire life!"

Being the loud super star he is, Folgore too added "Hey, I'm the dancing super star here!"

Kiyo tried calming the adults down and said "No, that's not it. It's just… Don't you think it's a little weird for a teenager to learn how to dance with a girl from grown men?"

The three adults looked at each other with confusion and replied with unison "No."

After sweat dropping, Kiyo realized that this was his only option besides turning to Megumi with humility and so he accepted "Alright guys. I'm ready to learn how to dance." Kiyo tried forcing as much enthusiasm as he could.

"Alright!" Folgore said loudly as he got up from the couch and approached Kiyo. Folgore instructed him "It's time for your first lesson, Kiyo. Put your arms around my waist."

This terrified Kiyo as he asked in disbelief "Y-Your what?!"

"My waist, Kiyo." Folgore repeated.

After giving in, Kiyo wrapped his arms awkwardly around Folgore who in return wrapped his arms around Kiyo's neck and said in a girlish voice to represent Megumi's "That's good, Kiyo. Now don't go too low." Folgore gave Kiyo a playful wink.

The next moment Folgore was on the floor while the other adults started laughing. Even Folgore laughed silently on the floor as he cried from the pain that Kiyo inflicted to his head.

Kiyo had a mad blush and turned his embarrassment into rage.

Noticing Kiyo's anger, Dr. Riddles tried to stop laughing and said "Maybe we should add some music."

Mr. Sunbeam added "And Kiyo should have a female partner to learn from."

Everyone turned towards Lady Susan who looked delighted. "_At least it's better than dancing with the others…_" Kiyo thought.

Lady Susan wrapped her arms around Kiyo's neck while Kiyo awkwardly put his arms round her waist.

Mr. Sunbeam started giving Kiyo instructions and was teaching him how to slow dance.

Dr. Riddles instructed Folgore to get out his music player. To delight himself and Dr. Riddles, Folgore started playing his hit "Chichi Wo Moge".

About thirty seconds had passed filled with snickering from the adults and a blushing Kiyo who was irritated to the extreme. All of a sudden, Kiyo stopped moving according to Mr. Sunbeam's instructions.

"What's wrong, Kiyo?" Mr. Sunbeam asked.

Feeling a vein pop, Kiyo replied angrily "Oh I don't know. For some reason dancing with a girl to a song about groping MAKES ME FEEL A LITTLE UNCOMFORTABLE!"

Dr. Riddles and Folgore burst out laughing as Mr. Sunbeam replied seriously "Come on guys. We had our laughs but now it's time to actually help Kiyo."

Mr. Sunbeam took out Folgore's CD and put another one in. The CD player was reading the disc as Mr. Sunbeam confessed "I used to be sweet on a girl when I was younger and I had a buddy put this together for me."

Once the CD was completely read, the room was filled with soothing and romantic music. Mr. Sunbeam felt heartwarming nostalgia from his youth and said "Those were the days."

Kiyo started to feel the flow of the music and was able to make a lot of progress thanks to Mr. Sunbeam.

"Wow, Kiyo. You're a natural!" Mr. Sunbeam said with enthusiasm.

Even though it was still awkward for Kiyo, he chuckled and felt like all the stress from not knowing how to dance was fading away. "Heh, do you really think so?" Kiyo asked, trying to hold back his happiness.

Before Mr. Sunbeam could answer, Folgore shouted "Yeah! You go, Kiyo! Keep dancing like this and you can dance on stage with me!"

Even Folgore's statement couldn't anger Kiyo for he was experiencing a great wave of relief.

During the entire time, Dr. Riddles looked at Kiyo. He looked at his mistakes and how he covered them up and gradually became better at dancing. Youth was long gone for Dr. Riddles but it never felt closer from watching Kiyo and remembered a time where he too learned to dance for a girl. A bright smile emerged on the old man's face.

After a few hours of practice, the adults called it a day. As everyone started packing up, Kiyo confessed "Hey, I just wanted to say… Thank you. I've been stressing so much about this dance and it really does mean a lot that you took the time to help me with this. Especially you, Folgore. Being a superstar must take up a lot of time and it means a lot that you would come over to help me like this."

Folgore was leaving but put a hand on Kiyo's shoulder and said "Of course! That's what friends are for!  
But, Kiyo…" Folgore became serious as he continued "Just don't go too low. It's ruined a lot of my dates."

"I'm not going to do that!" Kiyo shouted with embarrassment.

Folgore left with Kanchome and it was time to thank Dr. Riddles and Lady Susan.

"Thank you for coming out here. You two live really far away so it means a lot that you came all the way out here to help me."

Dr. Riddles replied "You're welcome, Kiyo. I had to come out here. I couldn't let you ruin your first date with Megumi so I made it my duty to make sure everything goes perfectly. After all, I'm Cupid's most faithful servant and I couldn't let someone mess up on Valentine's Day."

Kiyo decided to humor Dr. Riddles this one time and asked "Really?"

Dr. Riddles started leaving the house and parted with "Kid-ding!"

Lady Susan stood in front of Kiyo who said "Thank you for dancing with me. I was pretty worried that I wouldn't be able to dance well for Megumi but now I feel a lot more confident."

Lady Susan brought Kiyo into a hug which made Kiyo slightly embarrassed and confused until she said "You'll do just fine."

After Lady Susan's departure there was one last person to thank.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Sunbeam. I feel like it all didn't fall apart because of you." Kiyo said with a little fear at the thought of how things would have been if Mr. Sunbeam didn't come.

Mr. Sunbeam replied with a smile "Hey, it's not trouble for me. And besides, once I heard that Folgore and Dr. Riddles were coming over I knew that I had to come over to keep things… Well, sane." Mr. Sunbeam laughed at the last part.

It has been a hectic afternoon for Megumi and at the apartment Tia was going annoyed.

"What do you think I should wear? This dress is very pretty but I like this dress too." Asked an indecisive Megumi.

Having listened to these kinds of questions all day, Tia snapped "You've asked me that ten times already! You've made up your mind and then you changed it!"

Megumi apologized "I'm sorry. I just can't decide on something and when I do decide the dress doesn't seem perfect."

After sighing, Tia replied "The dress isn't supposed to be perfect by itself, you know. The woman makes the dress. Besides, will Kiyo really care what you wear? As long as he's with you that's all that matters to him. That's the type of person he is."

Megumi started blushing and replied "I-I know, but…"

Tia smiled and said "As long as you're yourself that's all that matters." Tia looked at the dresses and gave her opinion "And I think that purple dress would look great on you."

While looking at the dress, Megumi thought to herself "_Tia's right. I have been thinking too hard about this. Besides, this dress would look nice on me. I hope Kiyo likes it._"

"Well, it looks like that's settled." Megumi smiled with her decision.

It was night and also time to go to bed. Kiyo was about to go upstairs until his mother called for him "Kiyo, there's someone on the phone for you!"

As Kiyo walked towards the phone he noticed a bright smile on his mother's face. He picked up the phone and said "Hello?" The voice he heard took him by surprise.

"Hey, Kiyo. It's me Megumi. How are you?"

"Oh, umm… I'm okay. How are you?" Kiyo asked a little nervously.

Megumi giggled from Kiyo's nervousness.

"I'm alright. Are you still coming with me to the dance on Friday?" Megumi asked timidly.

"Of course! I-I can't wait!"

"That's good. Hey, Kiyo? Is this dance putting a lot of pressure on you?" Megumi asked seriously.

"What? Well, I mean… It's not every day a pop star invites me to a dance." Kiyo chuckled.

"Was I asking too much of you?" Megumi asked worriedly.

"No! Of course not! It's stressful but I know it'll be a lot of fun! Don't worry about me, Megumi."

"Are you sure, Kiyo? If not we can just-"

"I'm positive. It'll be a great night for the both of us. I guarantee it." Kiyo said with confidence.

Megumi sighed with relief and promised "I'm going to make sure you have a great time." replied Megumi with the same amount of confidence as Kiyo.

"Hehe, then there's nothing to worry about. Thank you for inviting me."

"You're welcome!" Megumi sounded happy once again.

Kiyo was glad to hear Megumi in such high spirits but he had one question on his mind that had been bothering him. "Megumi… Were you planning to go with anyone else?"

"No." Megumi replied with confusion and then asked "Why?"

After the relief, Kiyo was once again panicking because of a question he didn't know how to answer. "Umm… Well…"

Megumi gasped and asked in disbelief "Kiyo! Are you jealous?!"

"What?! No! Why would I be jealous?!" Kiyo asked with a mad blush.

Hana overheard Kiyo's panicking and giggled to herself as she did the dishes.

Megumi trapped Kiyo when she said "Because you've been wondering if I asked other guys before asking you."

Megumi continued "You didn't want me to ask other guys because you wanted to be the one special person I ask and I've got news for you, Kiyo-"

"I have to go! The dishes are ready! Goodnight, Megumi!" Kiyo said with great panic and he hung up the phone.

Hearing the click, Megumi looked down at her phone and sadly finished "You are special to me. You're my one and only Kiyo Takamine."

Kiyo slapped his head from his horrible excuse and Hana started laughing. Walking back to his room, Kiyo felt humiliated.

Once Kiyo entered the room, Zatch noticed his strange mood and asked "Nuu? Is something the matter, Kiyo?"

Annoyed, Kiyo replied "Don't worry about it."

Once the lights were off and the two boys were going to bed, Kiyo confessed to Zatch "I never did thank you for asking the adults to help me. Thank you, Zatch."

This made Zatch joyful and replied "Unuu! Anytime, Kiyo!"


	3. Valentines Day Confession

Bright sunshine entered Kiyo's room. It was the day he has been preparing for, Valentine's Day.

After stretching, Kiyo said happily "Good morning, Zatch!"

Surprised by Kiyo's enthusiasm, Zatch replied "Unuu! Good morning! You're in a happy mood!"

"I am? I didn't notice." Kiyo said honestly.

After eating breakfast, Kiyo charged out of the house with a bright smile to go to school.

Zatch turned to Hana and asked "Why was Kiyo so happy?"

Hana smiled and told Zatch "Today is the day he has been preparing for and he feels ready. He might be shy when it comes to admitting it but he's really excited to go on a date with Megumi. Especially since it's Valentine's Day."

Still confused and further asked "Nuu? What's the big deal about Valentine's Day anyways? Isn't it just another day?"

"Valentine's Day is a day of romance with that special someone. You'll understand when you're older." Hana replied.

"When I'm older?!" Zatch complained. He wanted to understand now.

The day went by and it was almost time for Kiyo to return from school. Hana thought to herself "_I know Kiyo is excited but he should be really stressed. The dance is today and he seems really confident but I guess that's a good thing. I just thought he would be nervous._"

The front door opened, revealing a gloomy Kiyo. "Hey, mom. I'm back." Kiyo said with little emotion.

"_There's the nervousness._" Hana thought and told her son honestly "Welcome home, Kiyo. You don't look so good."

This only lowered Kiyo's spirits and he replied "I don't? I guess I'm just a little worried about the dance."

Hana told her son "There's nothing to worry about. I know you've been preparing for this dance. Now tell me, can you dance?"

Kiyo replied "Yes, well I mean-"

Hana wasn't going to take Kiyo's hesitation and said "Good! Did you get her a corsage?"

Kiyo opened his bag and revealed a purple corsage that he purchased. Hana smiled and said "You chose such a nice corsage. And that should be all you need… Wait a second." Hana just remembered a very important detail and asked "And you did get a hold of a suit, right?"

Kiyo smiled and replied "Of course! You can't go to a dance without a-" Then sudden realization that he forgot to get a suit slowly crept into Kiyo's mind.

"A suit? Oh no!" Kiyo shouted, having forgotten to get one. His mind instantly started racing on how to acquire a suit.

The telephone started ringing and Kiyo raced to answer it.

"Hello?!" Kiyo shouted in panic.

"Hahaha! Why hello there, Kiyo! It is I, Dr. Riddles. The one who knows all! Around this time you must be panicking because you do not have a suit in your possession. Am I right?"

"I'm not in the mood for your silly games right now!" Kiyo said with fury.

Dr. Riddles shouted "But you are! You see, I left something in the hall closet of your home that may be able to help you. The only catch is that I must get it back once you are done with it."

Kiyo stormed towards the hall closet and shouted "What's in there that could possibly-" Kiyo cut himself off when he opened the closet and saw a fine suit.

"Remember, I need it back." Dr. Riddles said happily.

Feeling like an idiot, Kiyo apologized "I-I'm sorry for yelling. Dr. Riddles… Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. Hurry now, you have a dance to attend."

There was a clicking sound and Dr. Riddles was no longer on the phone. Kiyo stared at the suit and felt relief and gratitude towards the doctor.

It was six o'clock and Kiyo was dressed in the suit. "This looks really nice. Dr. Riddles knew how to dress up for these kinds of things." Kiyo said aloud as he examined himself through a mirror.

Zatch ran into the room and admired Kiyo "Woah, Kiyo, you look really cool!"

After chuckling, Kiyo responded "Yeah, this suit is pretty cool, isn't it? I can't believe Dr. Riddles actually let me borrow it."

The doorbell rang and Kiyo along with Zatch went to go check it. Kiyo opened the door and saw someone he didn't expect just yet.

"Wow, Kiyo! You look great!"

Kiyo was dumbfounded by the girl that stood before him. Her sleeveless purple dress was simple and yet brought out her beauty. She wore simple makeup so it wouldn't disguise her natural looks. But what topped it all off was the innocent and adorable smile that rested softly on her face.

After a few seconds, Kiyo snapped back into reality and said with a blush "O-Oh, Megumi! You look, umm… well…" Kiyo had a hard time admitting how she looks.

"Hmm?" Megumi asked, trying to get Kiyo to finish.

"You look… beautiful." Kiyo finally confessed.

In her heart, Megumi felt a light and bubbly feeling and also felt heat coming from her cheeks. Megumi gasped as she looked down at the ground nervously and asked "Do you really think so?"

Looking at the ground as well, Kiyo responded nervously "Of course! You look amazing."

Megumi's smile grew as she looked into his eyes and said "Thank you, Kiyo."

Looking back up, Kiyo ran a hand through his hair and replied "Y-You're welcome."

Megumi giggled and took a step forward. After closing the gap between herself and Kiyo, she placed her arms gently around Kiyo.

Wrapping his arms around Megumi, Kiyo's nervousness grew but enjoyed the embrace.

"My, you look really pretty, Megumi."

Everyone looked behind Kiyo to see his mother standing with a soft smile on her face. Megumi hastily let go of Kiyo and stuttered "T-Thank you!"

"Hey! What about me?!"

After being ignored the whole time, Tia was grumpy and crossed her arms.

Finally looking at Tia, Zatch said with awe "Wow, Tia. You look really pretty."

Feeling her heart skipping a beat, Tia blushed from Zatch's compliment.

Remembering an important detail, Zatch asked "Oh yeah. Today is a day for romance and stuff so why did you dress up, Tia?"

Tia felt trapped but Megumi saved her when she said "Tia saw me dressing up and decided she wanted to look pretty too."

Tugging on Kiyo's arm, Megumi told her date "We should get going. The dance is going to start soon."

Still not used to her touch, Kiyo chuckled nervously "Y-Yeah! I don't want to be late for my first date."

The two teenagers were about to leave until Hana said "Wait you guys. Before you go, let me get one picture of the two of you." Hana held a camera in her hand.

Megumi smiled and said "Of course! Come here, Kiyo."

The two stood side by side. Megumi held Kiyo and leaned her head against him while Kiyo put an arm around her waist and another ran through his own hair.

After taking the picture, Hana teased her son "Don't be nervous, Kiyo. What could go wrong when you have such a lovely date?"

Megumi giggled but Kiyo blushed as they left. On the way to the dance, Megumi slowly got closer and closer to Kiyo until she stopped and said "Kiyo, wait a second."

"Hmm? What's wrong, Megumi?" Kiyo asked.

Holding out her hand, Megumi blushed and asked shyly "Do you… Do you want to hold my hand?"

Kiyo's heart skipped a beat and replied "S-Sure! That's a good idea!" He proceeded to take her hand and applied a soft grip.

The two started walking again, hand in hand. Kiyo felt Megumi applying a tight grip on his hand. Looking at Megumi, Kiyo saw a light blush and a bright, heartwarming smile on her face.

They walked the rest of the way holding hands and finally reached Megumi's school.

"Wow… That's a lot of people." Kiyo said while observing the crowd.

Megumi immediately covered Kiyo's mouth and dragged him into hiding. Megumi said quietly "Shh! That's the paparazzi and they're waiting outside the school for me."

After he could talk again, Kiyo said "So do we just wave to them and let them take a few pictures of us?"

Megumi wore a blank face as she replied "No way. The paparazzi would want to take endless photos of us and I just want to get inside. Here, put these on." Megumi handed Kiyo a pair of sunglasses.

After putting on the sunglasses, Kiyo asked "What's going on?"

All of a sudden, a blinding light appeared which left the paparazzi unable to see.

"Let's go!" Megumi yelled as she grabbed Kiyo's hand and started running full speed towards the school.

They were finally inside and Kiyo asked "What was that?!"

Taking off her sunglasses, Megumi replied "I had a plan to get us in without being seen and Dr. Riddles helped me by sending Lightning Eye here to blind them for a few seconds. He may be useless in battle but he's pretty helpful in situations like this." Megumi giggled and then went on seriously "Besides, if they saw you as my date then they would bother you too."

Megumi sighed from relief and said happily "But we're finally here together! I'm so happy!" She took Kiyo's hand and led him until they were finally together on the dance floor.

Surrounded by people and couples, Kiyo said nervously "There sure are a lot of people here."

Sensing his nervousness, Megumi told Kiyo "Hey, don't worry. Remember, as far as we're concerned we're alone so there's no need to act so shy."

Kiyo chuckled and said "Even if we were alone I would be shy."

Feeling a little sad, Megumi asked "Why? You don't have to be shy around me."

Kiyo scratched his head and tried to confess "Well, it's just, I really don't want to say the wrong thing or make a mistake when I'm around you and that fear makes me nervous sometimes."

Megumi's sadness faded as she smiled and said "Kiyo, you don't need to be worried about those things. If you mess something up, so what?" Megumi giggled and finished "I don't bite and you know that."

"I know, but-" Kiyo tried explaining but a warm embrace interrupted him.

Megumi wrapped her arms around Kiyo and said with a light blush "H-Here's the deal, Kiyo. I won't let go of you no matter what until your nervousness goes away. D-Deal?"

Noticing Megumi's blush and stutter, Kiyo asked in disbelief "Megumi, are you nervous too?!"

Megumi playfully tightened the embrace and rested her chin on Kiyo's shoulder. Her intention was to embarrass Kiyo so he would stop questioning her and it worked. A huge blush appeared on Kiyo's face and Megumi said playfully "W-Well? When a girl gives you a hug you should return it, K-Kiyo."

"O-Okay!" Kiyo said nervously as he placed his arms around Megumi's waist.

Megumi smiled, leaned her head on Kiyo's, and reminded him "Remember, I won't let go until you're comfortable." Megumi finished in a thought "_So stay nervous for as long as you can._"

During the next few minutes, Megumi giggled to herself while Kiyo started to become comfortable.

"I feel a lot better. Thanks, Megumi." Kiyo said with relief.

After slowly letting go, Megumi smiled to her date and said "T-That's great! Let's dance!" Secretly, Megumi wanted Kiyo to hold her longer but decided to wait until the right time.

The two danced with each other and it was a lot of fun for the both of them. To Kiyo, it seemed all of his practicing had paid off since he was now dancing with Megumi with no worries.

After a while, a unique song called "Need You Now" started to play. A strange sensation started to build up within Kiyo and Megumi who stopped and stared at each other. Looking at Kiyo with desire, Megumi smiled and wrapped her arms softly around him and whispered passionately "Stay close to me."

Giving into the moment, Kiyo wrapped his arms around Megumi's waist and pulled her close. They both got lost into each other's eyes. A bright smile emerged on Megumi's face.

"Thank you for coming with me today. You made this Valentine's Day very special." Megumi said softly.

"You're welcome, Megumi. This night is very special for me too." Kiyo said with a smile.

After a small giggle, Megumi became serious and asked "K-Kiyo, do you have any special feelings for someone?

"W-What? I mean, I guess I do." Kiyo replied nervously.

Megumi held Kiyo tighter and dropped hints "I have special feelings for someone but I'm worried that he doesn't feel the same way for me. He's very smart, practically a genius. We've been through so much together and he's saved me in many ways. I trust him with my life and I would do anything in the world for him."

Feeling defeated and a little heartbroken, Kiyo replied with as much emotion as he could "He is very lucky to have someone like you."

"He is you!"

Everything stopped, all noised faded away besides the song that played and Megumi's voice. Kiyo couldn't interpret the meaning behind her words. "W-What did you just say, Megumi?"

Megumi couldn't stand holding in her feelings anymore and started to hold Kiyo tight. She placed her forehead against Kiyo's and confessed "I really like you, you big dummy! Why can't you see that?! Why do you think despite my busy schedule I visit you so often and why I invited you to a Valentine's dance?"

After taking a deep breath, Megumi went on "I've held in my feelings too long." Tears rolled down her face as she continued "I've wanted you since the day you saved me at my concert. I wanted to tell you how I felt but I could never find the right words or the appropriate time. It's painful holding back these feelings when we're in a battle that we could lose our lives in at any time. So I promised myself that I would tell you tonight, when we were together on a Valentine's Day. There isn't a more appropriate time than Valentine's Day to confess your feelings to someone; even though you made me do all the work because you couldn't pick up on hints." After briefly giggling, Megumi rested on Kiyo's shoulder and let tears flow freely.

"Megumi, I-" Kiyo tried explaining his feelings but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Kiyo. You don't have to say anything, really. I'm thankful enough that I was able to get my feelings out and that you listened." Megumi lifted her face up from Kiyo's shoulder and tried smiling.

After thinking long and hard, Kiyo asked "But what if I feel the same way about you?"

"W-What?" Megumi asked as she was filled with hope.

Kiyo started to scratch his head and replied nervously "Well, I guess…" Stopping himself, Kiyo looked deeply into Megumi's eyes which seemed to desire something, the truth. Losing all negative feelings, Kiyo was finally able to express how he really feels "The girl I have special feelings for is you, Megumi. You're just such an incredible person. Whenever I see you, I think of how beautiful you are. I get lost in your hazel eyes and I adore your smile. You have such a warm aura that makes me feel welcome in your presence. When you call my name I feel at ease and when you hold me I feel on top of the world; like nothing can hold me down. Megumi, you're such a kind and gentle person and yet would do anything for a friend, even if it means fighting for them."

Starting to smile, Kiyo finished expressing his feelings "Just saying I have a crush on you would be an understatement. You're not just another pop star. You're Megumi and you're my closest friend. You're someone I can be myself around and who accepts me for who I am. You're someone I would do anything in the world for because you are my world. Megumi, thank you for being a part of my life."

Staring deeply into Kiyo's eyes, Megumi was at a loss for words from Kiyo's confession and felt happy tears starting to make their way out of her eyes. A bright smile emerged on her face as she confessed "You're the sweetest guy I know. You make me laugh and smile when I'm sad. You know the best ways to make me happy. When I'm with you I feel so safe, even if we're in a battle. I may get scared but all I have to do is look at your confident face and my worries go away. You make me strong and you make up a massive part of my life, Kiyo." Megumi's crying got worse as she continued "And I don't know what I would do without you! That's why I'm so scared, because I don't want to lose you again! So please, just take care of yourself for me!"

Holding Megumi closer, Kiyo whispered "Don't worry. Everything will be okay. I won't quit until I make Zatch the king so I don't plan on dying."

Even though she was in pain, Megumi asked playfully "What if I make Tia the demon world king?"

This was a nice distraction from the previous topic. Kiyo replied "Well that would be fine too. I would just feel sorry for Zatch since Tia could bully him and nothing could stop her from doing so at that point."

Wiping away her tears, Megumi added "Don't worry about Zatch. Tia would take good care of him, trust me." Longing for Kiyo, Megumi asked with nervousness and a blush "So… You really like me huh?"

This took Kiyo by surprise and became nervous once again. "Y-Yeah! Don't worry about it though! I have a big crush on you but you probably just see me as a best friend or something like-"

Passion and desire had been clashing with Megumi all night and she decided to give into her feelings. As Kiyo went on about nonsense, Megumi's face was drawn to his. She closed her eyes and let her lips meet with his. It was such a romantic moment for her and all the stress and difficulties that came with having special feelings for Kiyo seemed to drift away in the bliss. Her body was on earth but her heart felt like it was in heaven. It was the best moment of her life so far.

For Kiyo, this was completely unexpected and he never even considered the possibility of Megumi kissing him. At first he was too surprised to do anything but after a few seconds he closed his eyes and gave into the wonders of the kiss. Like Megumi, his heart raced and a blush formed on his face. It was truly a blissful moment that Kiyo would never forget.

Finally, Megumi broke the kiss and parted slowly from Kiyo. Their eyes met and they stared at each other with amazement. After taking in the moment, Kiyo smiled softly and let out a happy chuckle. After seeing Kiyo's happiness from the kiss, Megumi's face brightened up with a beautiful smile that Kiyo adored and she wrapped her arms softly around his neck. Getting close to Kiyo's ear, Megumi whispered with deep affection "I love you, Kiyo."

Kiyo's smiled widened and as he embraced Megumi, he whispered back "I love you too, Megumi."

The two enjoyed the remainder of the song in each other's arms. The rest of the dance was spent without nervousness or worry. The dance came to an end and the two started walking back to Kiyo's house.

This time, Kiyo took Megumi's hand which made her blush happily.

"So, how was your day, Kiyo?" Megumi asked playfully.

Scratching his head, Kiyo chuckled and replied "Well, I guess you could say it was the best day in my entire life."

Megumi giggled and replied "I feel the same way. Thank you for coming with me. I will always cherish the moments from that dance."

Looking into her hazel eyes, Kiyo replied "You're welcome. I will never forget this night."

They arrived at Kiyo's house. Before approaching the door, Megumi stopped in her tracks, placed her other hand on top of Kiyo's and applied a fierce grip as she asked "H-Hey, Kiyo. Do you want to be… Well… You know."

While blushing, Kiyo smiled and said "I thought we already were a couple. I would love to be your boyfriend. Would you like to be my girlfriend, Megumi?"

For a second, Megumi was startled by Kiyo's sudden courage when she herself was very nervous. After practically tackling Kiyo, Megumi wrapped her arms fiercely around him and shouted "Yes! Yes! I want to be your girlfriend, Kiyo!"

Kiyo wrapped his arms around Megumi and was glad to see Megumi so joyful. After regaining her composure, Megumi gazed into Kiyo's eyes and apologized with a bright smile "I'm sorry, I was just so happy that I-"

Kiyo grew closer to Megumi and meet with her lips once again. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Once it ended they rested their foreheads against each other and enjoyed a warm embrace.

"What are you two doing?"

The two teenagers looked at the door and saw Zatch and Tia holding hands at the doorway. Tia wore a soft blush and heartwarming smile and even Zatch blushed lightly as he too smiled.

Megumi noticed Kiyo's embarrassment and whispered playfully "Don't even think about letting go just because others are watching." Megumi held Kiyo tighter and went on to the children "Hey you two, how was your night?"

Zatch's smile intensified as he said cheerfully "It was great! Me and Tia-" Zatch couldn't go on because Tia covered his mouth and talked for him "We played and had a lot of fun!"

Megumi couldn't stay forever and it was time for her to depart. Holding her arms out, Megumi signaled to Kiyo for a hug who wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Megumi held Kiyo tighter as she whispered "Don't worry, Kiyo. I'm going to be a great girlfriend and I'm going to make time for us to be together."

Kiyo chuckled softly and replied "I know you will be and I promise that I will be a great boyfriend. I'll wait here patiently until you get back."

Megumi kissed Kiyo's cheek and whispered "I love you, Kiyo."

Longing for one more, Kiyo leaned in and met Megumi's lips one more time. Once they parted lips Kiyo whispered "I love you too, Megumi."

"Come on you two lovebirds!" Tia said impatiently.

After Megumi left, Kiyo went to his bedroom and decided to go to sleep although his thoughts of Megumi denied him of sleep. Kiyo sighed when he thought sleep was impossible but then heard his phone ring. He picked it up he heard a sweet voice say "Hey, sweetie. Have you been thinking of me?"


End file.
